How Could This Be Happening?
by hollowdeaths
Summary: Elena and Damon get into each other bodies! ; Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Damon's POV**

I feel like crap. I feel more than crap actually. I feel like someone put my body in a blender. I shifted my arms. What the hell! I feel like I'm lighter than i was before. I open my eyes and got horrified. I'm not in my room. I was in Elena's. What did i do last night? Sleepover or have sex with her? No, No, No! I looked beside me and there was no one there. I sighed. That wasn't my usually sigh. It sounded like Elena. I sat up faster than i should of have. I got up and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Holy Shit. I'm Elena. Well, in elena's body. God. How did i get into her body! Out of all people. The girl i loved. Wait, If i'm in her body, is she in mine? Oh god. Kill me now.

I wonder what she was doing in my body right now.

Freaking out?

Plotting my death?

...Happy?

I went to go find some clothes to put on. Wait, i can see her naked. Hmmm. Uh, no. That would be bad. Looking at her body when she wouldn't allow it. She would hate me forever.

This sucks. I'm stuck in a teenage girl's body who i loved. And she's stuck in my body doing who knows what! Probably making me look like saint Stefan, or maybe look like a fool.

**Elena's POV. **

I finally woke up. Even though i have my closed, i feel the sun on my skin. I feel so good this morning. I don't know why though. I shifted my body. Hm, i feel heavier this morning. Did i gain weight? That would be weird. Since, i barely even gained weight, not this much. I woke up, and i screamed. I was in damon's room. Holy shit. How did i get here? I don't remember. I remember going to my house and going to bed. I looked down. I never will be scared again after this sight. I had no shirt on. I had NO boobs. I was in boxers. Black Boxers. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I stepped to the mirror. I saw baby blue eye and black hair in the mirror. I was in damon's body. Damon Salvatore's body.

How could this be happening? Even tho i'm secretly in love with him. How could this happen? Maybe this is a sign to tell him.. God, Help me. HOLY SHIT. Is he in my body? The one he could see naked? This could not be happening. I'm glad Stefan is long gone. So, i wouldn't have to tell him. I sighed.

I went into get some clothes. I took out the grey long sleeved shirt that i liked of Damon's and some black pants. I went to my, i mean Damon's car and got in it and went to my house.

Once i got there i knocked on the door. Hopefully, Damon will answer the door. Please, let him open the door. The door opened.

"Hey, Damon, what are you doing here?" Said Alaric. I smirked.

"Awh, Alaric. You missed me?" I winked. Alaric stepped out of the way to let me in.

"Damon, you wish. So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, if have to ask. I'm here to see Elena. Same thing like always." I Chuckled.

"Of Course, damon." He said leaving to the kitchen.

I rushed up the stairs.

I saw the sight i never thought i see before...

_Okay, Here's the first chapter! I know it's short but i couldn't think so much. So, the other chapter's will be longer! Please review! :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Damon's POV**

I put on a pink tank top on with a button up shirt on over top. A Pair of blue jeans after. This girl does not have any kind of fashion. No black. What's wrong with her? My god. If i was her, i would buy a lot of black. How can you not have black? Wait, i'll just ask her. I look in the mirror. I'm Actually Elena. How could this happen? I never thought i would be in this kind of mess. I'm in a girl's body. This is freaky. I don't wanna be in her body. I wanna be in my own body. The one that kept me safe. Now, I'm in a human's body. I know i would love to be human again but i don't want it to be in someone else's body. Especially, a girl's body. I wanna be a guy again.

I heard the door open. Oh Crap.

"Hello, Elenaaa" Said the very masculine voice.

"Hello, damon" I said in my new squeaky voice.

"Nice clothing choice" Elena commented.

I Smirked. "Why thank you, you look good also."

She or he looked at me weirdly. "Thank you. I like this look on you. I might even get a hair cut"

"WHAT. No, you are not getting a haircut! That's my body, not yours!" I fumed.

"I think you would look good with a haircut than this long do!" He or she smirked.

Did i actually look like that when i smirked? Damn, i am a stud.

"So? I don't wanna look like that sparkly gay guy named Edward!" I rolled my eyes.

**Elena's POV**

Holy snap. He takes everything so seriously. He can't even handle getting a haircut that would actually look good!

"NO! I wanna get a haircut. You won't look like Edward from twilight. You will look better!" i promised.

"I don't trust you. Well, i do. It's just I don't trust anyone with my hair! My hair is like my whole life. Well, it makes me look good for the ladies, if you know what i'm saying." He winked.

How shallow is he? Maybe, i should make him look like a dork in front of everybody. That's probably gonna make this whole thing much funnier.

Damon starts pacing the floor.

"Well, i'm getting yourself a haircut, either way" i told Him. "Now stop pacing the floor"

I walked closer to him to be face to face.

"So, Elena. What do you wanna do? Since, we are in each other's body, we can you know. Do things" Damon winked.

My god. I can do things to his body when im alone. Wait, No. That's gross. Even though i'm in love with him. I will not betray his privacy.

"Ew, No thank you, damon!" I looked away. "That's Gross. I will not betray your privacy!"

"Well, i am giving you my permission, you know" He smirked.

It's weird. The smirk looks soo weird on my own body. I think it's more of his body it looks good on.

"Still, no. I shall not do that. No way, gross, damon!" I told him walking to the window.

"Fine, Ms. No fun at all. I wont look either. Well, i'll try not to." Damon smirked.

"Damon... Um, I need to tell you something.." I said.

I'm gonna tell him. Tell him that i'm in love with him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Okay. I know she was gonna tell him that she was in love with him but ima gonna save that for later. This is way more better xD I thought of something WAAAAAY better. So, Yeah. Sorry. **

**Damon's POV.**

I started to walk around her room. It feels weird in a girl body. Lighter. Like I`m floating in mid air. I kinda like it. Wait, what am i talking about. I wanna be heavier and more manly than in this very slim and famine body. It`s not like i wanna be in this body. What guy would want to be in some girl`s body? Well, perv's. Anyways.

"Damon... um, i want to tell you something.." She said softly.

She looks like she's gonna tell me something serious. Oh dear.

I turn to her. "Yes, Ele-"

Her cell phone went off. I groaned.

"pick it up, damon!" She shouted at me.

"Fine!" i went over and picked it up. "it's Sabrina"

I picked it up. "Hello, Bonnie!"

"Elena? Is that you?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly. Did you do any kind of spell last night?" I asked wonderingly.

"Um, yes. Could you come over" She asked shakily.

"Okaaaay." I said. "Goodbye, now"

I hung up and turned to my body.

"Well?" Elena asked.

"She wants' us to come over." I told her.

We got our stuff and walked out of the house.

"Oh, Elena. What were you gonna tell me?" i smirked.

"Oh, i'll let bonnie tell you" She put a small smile on my face.

I felt something lighten her body up. Weird.

As we got into my car. My Blue camero. I put the keys in and started the car.

"And now we're off" I Sighed.

I never let anyone but myself drive my car. And since im in elena's body. This is a first.

"You can't tell anyone that you drove my car. No one is suppose to drive my car, capche?" I told her.

"Okay, then." She smirked.

We got to bonnie's house, we got out and walked to her door. We knocked three times.

Bonnie opens her door. "Hey, guys. Come on in!"

We walk in past her. She closes the door behind her.

"Okay, What have you done?" I asked annoyed.

"What? Elena? You didn't tell him?" She went wide eyed.

"Well, No. I forgot all about it. Untill before you called! Then i told him that you can explain it to him" she said in my masculine voice.

I stared at my body. I never noticed but i seemed short. Like im not tall but i'm not short short. Weird.

"Okay, damon." She faced me. "Caroline, and Elena and also me wanted to try this spell. It works with vampires and humans. So, Caroline and Elena volunteered to be the Ginny pigs. I took some of their hair and did a spell. Once they wake up they would be in there soul mates body. Vise versa. So, you two are soul mates."

I was stunned. I was not expecting this.

"ELENA! WHAT THE HELL. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN YOU CAME TO ME? I"VE BEEN FREAKING OUT TAHT IM IN YOUR BODY, AND NOW I AHVE TO HERE FROM WITCHY OVER HERE THAT WE'RE SOUL MATES?" I fumed. I was really mad. How could she not tell me this? This is important.

"Well, i forgot okay? I didn't know it was gonna be you!" She fumed back.

"Well, it is me. And guess what. I'm happy it's me." I accidently said.

She looked at me wide eyed. "Um, bonnie? Where's caroline?"

"Um, About that..." she laughed a little.

Next thing we know Klaus and Caroline burst though the door.

_Okay. The fourth chapter will be up soon! Please review! _

_What happens with caroline? How about Elena and damon? Hmmm. (; _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Damon's POV**

When Caroline and Klaus came in franticly, all I wanted was to laugh my ass off. Vampire Barbie and Klaus? Classic.

"What got your panties in a bunch, Klaus?" I laughed.

"Shut up, you foul" said Klaus in Barbie's body.

"HAhaha! This is too funny" I laughed.

Klaus and Caroline soul mates. That's funny.

"Wow. Caroline. Klaus?" Elena Asked in my body.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Also, I didn't tell him about the spell" she said in her new husky voice.

Barbie's body turned to the body that caroline was in. "Spell? What do you mean by a spell, caroline? Tell. Me. NOW!" roared Klaus.

"Klaus, you don't sound very threatening anymore. Since, your in Vampire Barbie's body" I mocked.

Klaus turned to me. And Glared. "Your just glad your in Elena's body or else, I would have your throat!"

"Aha, your funny, Klaus." I smirked.

Bonnie chirped in. "Okay, Klaus. Me and caroline, Elena did a spell. Well, I did the spell, they were just the ginny pigs, really. They took a piece of there hair. And I did a spell where when they wake up they would be in there soul mates body. And the other pair would be in their body. If you get what im tyring to say here, Klaus."

Klaus smirked in caroline's body. He turned to his body. Which, he checked out. Yuck! "So, you have no more reason's to avoid me now."

"You can keep dreaming, mate" She smirked in Klaus's body.

"Aha, You see there, love. We're soul mates now." Klaus shot back.

"May god, you two shut up!" I fumed. I couldn't handle anymore! Klaus and Barbie over there are perfect for each other! "You" I point at caroline in Klaus's body. "And You" I point to Barbie's body which Klaus was in. "you two are perfect for each other, so. Just deal with it!"

"Damon, don't be an ass!" Elena shouted.

"Well, sorry, if I don't wanna hear them argue like two old married couple!" I shot back.

She slapped my arm. Which, hurt like hell! "OW! That hurt!" I shouted.

"See! Don't be an ass than!" She said.

"fine!" I sighed.

**Klaus's POV. **_**(oh, how fun this will be! ;)**_

Okay. What the hell. Finally, I will get to talk to Caroline but I have to do it in a way that I didn't expect it. I'm her bloody Body. Well, it isn't bloody. But I want to talk to her in my body. I want to be my hybrid self. Now, I am not one. And She was. She's my soul mate. My other half. That I just found out now.

I turn to my body. "So, love. What do you wanna go? I can take you to the grill, or some where we can be alone, if you like"

"Well, since you in my body, I can't say no, so. I'll go." She said in her new British accent.

"Fabulous!" I said in her squeaky voice.

**Caroline's POV. **

I'm stuck in this monster's body! Ew. Someone get me out of here!

"Bonnie!" My god, his voice was very birtish and.. Sexy? Okay. Gotta stop thinking about this. Caroline, you don't like him! You like tyler, not Klaus!

"Yes, caroline?" She turned to me.

"How long are we stuck in these bodies?" I asked.

Everybody looks at bonnie after I asked her.

"Um, about two or three.. weeks?" She told us.

Shit just hit the fan.

"WHATTTT! No, bonnie!" Damon, I mean Elena said in damon's body.

"Yeah, what she said! I don't want to be in Elena's body anymore! I love her, I do. But I don't wanna be in her body!" Damon shouted.

"Bloody hell! I don't wanna be in caroline's anymore!" Klaus shouted.

"Hey, what's wrong with my body? And bonnie! GET me OUT of KLAUS'S body. NOW." I fumed.

"There's nothing wrong with your body, I just want to be a hybrid again, if you don't mind!" Klaus explained.

"Well, sorry, that I can't give your body back, if I could I would!" She shot back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Elena's POV.**

Me and damon came back to my place. I loved him. Everybody told me, and he told me he loved me but I was always hung up on saint Stefan to not consider him. I felt sick to not tell him. Maybe, I should. I feel like crap now.

I turned to see damon in my body looking at me. "Damon…"

"Yeeesss, Elena?" He smirked.

"I need to say something..Serious to you" I said nervously.

My I stared at my face while it went wide eyed. I can tell he saw the expression on my face. Well, his face.

"Um, okay, what is it Elena?" He said shakily.

"Okay. When I I first met you, you were at total douche. I hated your smugness, and your arrogance. I Hated how you only cared for yourself and no one else. Maybe, you cared for Katherine too, but whatever. Later, I saw you show your humanity. I didn't know what or how it came out." I sighed. I got more shaky by the second. "At the same time, I started to feel something for you. I didn't know it at well at first. When I saw your face when you found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, was horrible. It looked like you were crushed into a million pieces. All I wanted was to tell you how special you were, and how you deserve better than her. But I didn't cuz I didn't want to become her. Later, I started to feel more feeling's about you. I didn't tell you when Isobel told me that you were in love with me or when you came to my room after katherine kissed you and told you that she never loved you" I saw him wince but I kept going. "and when I heard you got bitten by tyler, I went crazy. And now that we're here. That we're supposedly are soul mates. And what I wanted to tell you for a long time is I'm in love with you damon. I always have, always will."

**Damon's POV.**

NO, fucking WAY. She.. She just told me. Damon Salvatore. That she was in love with me.

I walked to her and grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion I had stored up for this moment. I never wanted this to stop. I felt like I was in heaven. I wondered what it felt like to her. It was everything to me. I stopped the kiss and backed away.

"I love you, Elena. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words." I told her.

My cheeks blushed.

Wow, I never thought I would see myself blush before. Even though she was in my body. She still was super adorable!

"I love you too, damon, you short girl!" She winked.

"Now we're joking about our condiction now, eh?" I chuckled.

"Oh pshht, no, of course not!" She went and sat on her bed.

_Okay, Please review! I know this one is really short but I really have writer's block! _

_So, if you want more chapter's please, review or PM to tell me you want more ! :3 _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Klaus's POV**

After me and Caroline left from Bonnie's, she wouldn't talk to me.

"Come on, caroline! Slow down! We need to talk!" I shouted at her from behind.

I usually walk faster than this but I'm in her body. So, with these legs and going human speed is quite slow.

"We don't need to talk about anything, _Caroline" _She rolled my eyes at me.

"I can literally hear you roll your eyes at me, Klaus! Slow down so we can talk!" I shouted at her.

She kept walking faster and faster. I couldn't Keep up. Damn Hybrids. Did I just say that? Being a hybrid is what I wanted. I want my body body back, I wanted to be a _hybrid_ again. Is that so hard to ask?

"Yes, I rolled my eyes at you, what's the big deal, mate?" She slowed down a bit.

"Aha, Your funny." I told her. "Caroline, Can you just stop! Since we're in each other's body, don't you think you can stop and get to know each other? We are Soul mates, love."

She stopped and turned to me. "Fine, Klaus. We can talk."

"Fabulous!" I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk.

I Followed her. "So, Klaus. Where are you taking me?"

"Some where we can be alone" She looked back at me.

**Elena's POV. **

He sat on my bed. I never seen my body from someone else's point of view. I look so small and fragile. And, sad. I looked sad. Like I haven't slept in days.

"So, where does that leave us now" He said.

He looked at me with big brown doe eyes. It was adorable.

"I don't know, you tell me" I told him.

I smirked.

"Well, you could be my girlfriend. But right now you could be my boyfriend. Since, I'm in your body and you're in my body." He smiled.

"Well, who said I wanted to be your girlfriend or boyfriend, hmm?" I joked.

I was trying to see what he would say or do. It seems when I'm in his body, all I want to do is joke around.

"Hmm, than what do you want to be, Elena?" He looked wide eyed to me.

I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Everything. I want to be your everything. I want to know everything about you. I want to be _close _to _you"_ I told him.

I could hear my own heart speed up. "I love you, Elena"

"I love you too, damon." I said. "I want that, and I want to be your girl - boyfriend, if that's okay with you."

"Yes, That's Fine." He told me. "I would love that!"

I started to zone out.

"Elena, it's rude to stare! I know that I'm sexy, even in this body, but its rude to stare" He winked.

"Oh, you're an ass!" I slapped him lightly.

We both started to laugh.

"Ow, that did hurt." He sighed. "I miss my body, I miss my sexiness"

"Ahaha, well, guess what!" I shouted.

"What, Elena?" He asked.

"I have your body and you are not sexy, by the way" I told him.

I lean in towards my own face and kissed him or her. He didn't kiss back at first but he did. After a couple of minutes we ended up lay8ng in my bed full on making out.

_**Okay, please review if you want me to update more chapters! :3 **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Caroline's POV.**

I walk to where we could be alone. My bedroom, of course. I started to walk faster. I didn't want to walk beside him. Even if he's in my body. I didn't like him. I think.

My emotion's are all over the place right now. Like aren't i suppose to belong with tyler? I Sighed. No, he isn't here. and we aren't together. My heart belongs to _him. _Not _klaus. _

I admitt Klaus is cute and everything. But i haven't forgot what he did to elena, and to everybody in mystic falls! He was going to use me and tyler! how can i not forget that! And now i'm following him to god knows where. Maybe, i should just ditch him and teach him a lesson. No, that would be wrong. I promised him.

He stopped walking and deep in thought i literally ran into him.

"Whoa there, love. Watch where your going" He smirked as he turned around to look at me.

"uh, sorry, i was thinking too hard" I blushed.

"Well, we're here" He pointed to the house.

A house? We're going to talk _alone_ in _his _house.

"is this your house?" i asked wide eyed.

"Of course, love. Who else's would it be? Dracula's?" He laughed.

"Well, maybe it is." I snapped back.

"Whoa, there. Dracula ain't real" He laughed. "It was just a joke, caroline."

"yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with!" I sighed.

"Why yes, lets go!" He smirked.

He turned around and walked to the house, i followed hestitanly.

Once we got inside, he directed me to his bedroom.

"Why are we going to your bedroom?" I said angerly.

He wants me in his _bedroom. _I knew it. He wants me for sex.

"Caroline, it's either here or out there. I guess you wanna hear kol talk about himself, and rebekah yelling at me or him, do you?" he asked.

I do not want to hear that. "No, i don't"

"Now, let's go in my bedroom" He turned and opened the door for me.

I walked in and gasped. It was filled with painting's. It had this anitque feel to it. Like it was old but not too old with the modern stuff in it.

I walked up to the big painting that hung on the wall. "Did you paint this?"

"Yes, i am quite the artist, you see." He smiled. "It's one of my many passions"

"Wow, it's just wow." I said. "It's pretty"

"you know, i never thought i would hear myself. Like say 'pretty' or just to see myself in someone else's eyes. It's strangley weird. I like it." He smirked.

"Well, don't get use to it. I want my body back. I feel weird in this one." I told him.

I looked all over his bedroom again. There was a huge queen size bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, caroline.." He smirked.

**Damon's POV. **

We were making out on her bed. I was making out with _Elena. _I rolled on top of my body. I was straddling her in her body.

You would think it's weird to look down at myself but it was quite the turn on for me.

I bent down and crashed my lips to her's. Well, i crashed her lips to mine but you know. Her hands went all over my body. My hands explored my chest, and neck.

"Damon, maybe we should stop" she said after she pulled away. "This feels weird"

"How?" I asked.

This ain't weird. Maybe, she regrets this. Maybe, she doesn't want me.

"It's not that i regret it or anything, because i don't! i just wannt wait till we're in our own body" She sighed.

She doesn't regret this? She wants to be with _me?_ I was happy. "We can stop, i don't want to do anything that it's uncomfortable towards you"

"Thank you, Damon. It means so much" She smiled at me.

I get off of her and lay beside her. I open my arms. "Why don't you come cuddle with me?"

She smiled and said "Don't you think you should be coming into my arms?"

I laughed. "well, i guess, i could"

I moved into my arms and snuggled into them. She wrapped them around me and rested her head aganist mine.

This is all i needed right now. In the arms of the person, i love. Feels like nothing can touch us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I have been putting this off, so heres a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**I'm putting lyrics in here so. Here's Fever by Peggy Lee! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong> You give me fever<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you kiss me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Fever when you hold me tight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fever<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the mornin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fever all through the night<strong>_

_**Sun lights up the day time**_  
><em><strong>Moon lights up the night<strong>_  
><em><strong>I light up when you call my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you know I'm gonna treat you right<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**(Elena's POV) **

I was holding My body. It's weird, I thought. I was holding my own body. I know it's been like a whole day but I just can't believe it. "Damon, do you think we're gonna get out of our bodies soon?"

"Hopefully we will"

"Good, I don't wanna be in your body anymore"

"As do I, sweet cheeks. As do I."

"Did you just call me sweet cheeks?"

"Yes, I did, hot stuff"

"ha ha, stop giving pet names to a stud like me"

I felt my own body in my arms shake with laughter. "HAHAHA, I never thought I would ever hear something like that come out of my own body's mouth from someone else's point of view. That is hilarious"

I shook Damon's head at my body. "See? I told you, you sounded big headed when you say those kind of things"

I place my head down on top of my own body's head and smile slightly. I held my body harder, feeling like it'll disappear. I rubbed my new hands on my own body's arm trying to sooth Damon.

I heard Damon sigh. "Yes, I know but you know it's true, that I am a Stud."

"Uh, no and who says Stud anymore?"

"I do"

"Oh you did? I didn't know that!"

After that I felt a small hand land on my arm with a smack. I yelled out. "OW"

"Sarcasm isn't nice, Elena" came from the person in my arms.

I smirked and took her into my hands and placed her next to me on the bed. "and hitting people gives you punishment"

My old body's head snaps to look at me. I saw him give me the "ugh I can't believe you did that" Elena look. "Well, whatever."

Damon looked up to the ceiling while he got comfortable on my bed. I stopped looking at him or her. I leaned back and got comfy. What if Bonnie can't undo the spell? What if we're stuck like this for all my life? I mean Eternity? This makes no sense. I mean, I knew I dug my own grave when I asked Bonnie with Caroline to do this spell. So, i basically dug my own grace and now I have to lay in it. I love Damon, I do. I Just really want my body back. I want to hug Damon in my own body, I want to make out with Damon in my body. I do not want to keep making out with him in my body and I in his anymore. I sighed and peeked out to see what Damon was doing. I saw him sleeping. My brown hair all over my face and shoulder. My lips parted slightly. I looked like a child. I wonder how Damon looks when sleeping. I imagine him looking like A Cute little boy.

I take off my shoes slowly and put them on the floor beside me. I sighed and start to take Damon's shirt off. I started to unbutton the shirt I put on this morning. Once, The buttons were off, I slide off the shirt and put it next to my boots on the floor. I stared at Damon's chest for a second and looked at the ceiling. If I had to to see this everyday I might go insane and mad. I would get mad because I want to see him this way in my own eyes. Not his. This won't be as fun if I looked at his body with my own eyes. I faced right and turned to my side. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, that darkness taking over me.

**(Caroline's POV) **

The way he said my name shot electric shots though my spine. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. He just stared at me with a unreadable expression on my face face. I sighed looking down at the floor. I was sitting on his, well now my bed in his bedroom. His bed was a kind sized bed. It was also, very comfy.

"So, what do you want to talk about Klaus?" I said the my new British tone of voice.

He smirked in my body and I looked scary. "I don't know, maybe tell me why you wanted to use a spell to find your true love?"

I smiled and sighed. "Well, Mate. I wanted to see who I was suppose to belong with and now here we are in my or your bedroom."

"Which is quite a step don't you think?"

"What do you mean a step?"

"I mean, we finally get time to get to know each other and see if we have anything in common."

"Mhm, Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired right now"

"Okay, Let's get to bed."

He took off my shoes that were on my body and also, my shirt and my pants. Soon after, he got my body into the bed and patted the area next to him. I sighed and kicked off the boots he put on this morning, and his shirt, and also his pants. I walked over slowly and got under the covers. I thought it would be strange to be in the same bed as Klaus, even if he is in my body and I was in his but it felt so right but I knew it was soo wrong. I wonder what Elena's doing right now. She has to put up with a Drama queen. I sighed. I had to stay with a Hybrid freak-a-ziod. I turned on my side and faced my body. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**(Damon's POV) **

I watched my body sleep. I didn't expect for me to look like a young boy. My body sleeping looked like a 15 year old boy sleeping. I had a soft face. I stroke my body;s cheek with the back of Elena's palm, trying not to wake her. My bodies face leaned into the back of my hand like saying she wanted me to keep doing it. I smiled and stopped and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! I promise to update more! Please read I'll Run to you or any other of my stories. I would love you. <strong>

**Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is the next chapter! Anyways.**_

_**I would paste lyrics.. but the computer i'm using wont let me, i don't understand why!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<br>**_

_**(Klaus's**_** POV)**

I woke up feeling two strong arms wrapped around me. I smirked. I knew I was wrapped in my own arms that I missed. I never thought I would be in my own arms getting spooned. I gently got free from my arms and I walked into my bathroom. I got to the mirror and looked at Caroline's reflection. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair going just a bit lower on her shoulders. Her bright green simmering eyes. Her plush plump pink lips. Her rosy cheeks. They all screamed perfection to me. I start to run my fingers slowly though her soft hair. I smiled at the reflection. I stood there for a few seconds till I heard someone clear their throat. I turned Caroline's face to meet mine. Caroline had the dirtiest face on my face.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her. "I was just admiring your beauty"

I saw my eyebrow go up with a slight smile. "That's nice. Anyways, mate. I was wondering were you put your clothes. you see, I would love to go out like this but I don't think you would, do you?"

I gave her a disapproving frown. "It's in the closet on the left side of the bed. It's not had to miss"

She gave a manly humph and left the bathroom. I turned back to the mirror with a scowl on my face. I saw Caroline's face and I knew I can barely stay mad. She looked so gentle and soft. I shook my head and left to the bedroom. I saw my body standing at the full length mirror. I smirked.

"You know if you keep looking at yourself, you'll start liking me more." I smirked.

"Ha ha You're hilarious, Mate" She chuckled.

I sat on my bed. Deciding on what to do today. I looked around my bedroom. All the paintings I painted were on the walls. I sighed. I looked down trying to hide my feelings but I felt traitor tears falling down my face. I put my hands on my face trying to hide it from Caroline. I didn't want to cry in front of Caroline or anyone. I do not want to cry. Klaus Mikaelson does not cry. Well, not in front of anyone. I looked up from my hands to come face to face with my own face. More tears came down. I scowled and looked down. I was afraid to see what Caroline thought if this scene. I exhaled and looked anyways. I saw hurt in her grey-ish blue eyes. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I looked to see Caroline crying also. I scowled at my face. I see Caroline come rushing over and wrapping my arms around her body frame. She was holding me now.

"Caroline"

"Yes?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I hate seeing anybody cry. Especially you." I looked down. Why would Caroline hate to see me cry? I thought she would be laughing or smiling that I was showing weakness.

"Why? I thought you hate me" I stated slowly.

"I tried to but you're so damn charming" she chuckled though her tears.

"I meant it Caroline, when I said I'll take you anywhere you want. Paris, Tokyo, Rome. You name it." I said in a squeaky girl voice.

"Anywhere is fine, If I'm with you" She confessed. "Oops, did I say that out loud"

"Yes, darling. You did" I smiled. I turned my body around to hug her. I felt my manly arms hug me tightly. I rested my head on my shoulder. This is probably some crazy long ass dream I was having. Well, please someone not wake me from this wonderful dream of mine. I sat there still hugging myself. I pulled away and looked into my own eyes. I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. After two seconds she responded and kissed me back. We kissed for about 5 minutes before coming up for air. We looked into each other eyes like we're looking into each others souls. I had the softest look on my face. Caroline smiled at me. I didn't understand the situation right now. All I know that I was falling for her. Falling hard. Any guy would. She's pretty incredible. I smiled and blushed. i looked down to hide it.

I heard her giggle at me. "I never seen myself look so soft"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, you just did, sweet cheeks."

She giggled at me. I never really heard myself giggle before. It was a very manly giggle. I laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing at me? Is there something funny?" She blushed in my body a little.

"No but you giggling in my body is kind of weird. I never giggle" I told her.

She looked down than back at me. "Klaus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to be breaking up with Tyler"

"Good, I wasn't going to share you" I told her truthfully. I wasn't going to do that again. I had to share Tatia with Elijah. I'm not going to share Caroline. No one is going to get Caroline. Ever. She's all mine. If anyone tries to touch one pretty strain on her pretty head there hands will be cut from there body in an instant.

"mmm. I;m never sharing you too, I hope you know that"

"I wasn't planning to get passed around"

"Good"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. This story is almost over just a few more chapters left. :3<br>**_

_**Please review.  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(Caroline's POV)**_

I scratched my head as I woke up. I ran my fingers thought my lon- LONG HAIR? I sat up and sped to the bathroom. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I had my long blonde hair, blue eyes and most of all... I was back into my body. I smiled and squealed. I walked back to see Klaus was still sleeping. I crawled back into bed and smiled. He looked so adorable sleeping. Like a little boy. I smiled even harder. I heard him toss as I watched him sleep. I saw his facial movements move when he opened his eyes. He stared at me for awhile till a huge smile came onto his face.

"'Ello, Love." He smirked in his sexy sleepy british voice. "I see we got our bodies back."

"I believe we do." I laughed at the obvious. Klaus sighed and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you going to leave me?"

"Why would I leave you?" I asked him, confused. "I told you I wasn't going to share you and that I was going to break up with Tyler..."

"I thought after.." He shook his head and shook it off with a smile. "Never mind, Love. The only thing that matters that I now have you."

"I'm happy." I smiled at him. I really couldn't be anymore happier then I was now. "You make me really happy."

"You make me happy." Wow, Klaus.. being soft? Never thought I'd see this again. "Now, I'm wondering If Damon and Elena are back in their own bodies.."

"They probably are.." I rolled my eyes. What if there not? I shook off that thought. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I could think of a few things.." He winked.

"Oh really?" I purred and started to giggle. He smiled and tackled me. We started our new paradise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Elena's POV)<strong>_

I looked in the mirror. _I'm me.. again. _I smiled at myself. I was in my body, I was happy. I walked out of my bathroom to see Damon sitting on the bed, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. I went and sat next to him. "Damon."

"Eleeeena?" He turned his head toward me. I leaned on him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I feel better that we're now back in our bodies." I sighed as I told him the truth. I grabbed onto his arm. He sighed under my touch. "I'm happy that.. we're together too."

"Same here, Elena. Same here." His voice smiled. I smiled myself at his tone of voice. If He was happy, then I was happy. "So, what are we going to do now with our bodies?"

"I don't know, Just go back to the regular schedule?" I shrugged not knowing what to say to him. I really didn't know what to do now. All I knew that we were together and that I was truly happy.

"As long as you love me, then..." He turned his head at me and smirked. _Oh no. NO. _"Then.."

"Then what, Damon?" I sat up.

"Let's go for a roadtrip!"


	11. Dear Diary Last Chapter :))

_**This is the last chapter! I'm sorry, if this is ending too soon. I just needed to end this. Should I make a sequel? lol thanks everyone for the alerts, and the reviews and everything! I love you all! I thought it would be fun if all three (not Klaus, since Klaus is too cool ;)) made a diary entry, you know? :)))**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's<strong>_** POV**

_Dear Diary._

_I know I've neglected you for a while but everything has been quite crazy around the Gilbert/Salvatore house. Damon and I.. exchanged bodies. Yeah, crazy. Right? That's what I thought at first but it turned out just fine. I told him. I told him I'm in love with him. It was like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I'm writing to you in the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro. We're going on a road trip to get away from everything for awhile, you know? As I look at him. I can't believe someone so beautiful is mine. If you asked me if I would ever be Damon Salvatore's girlfriend two years ago. I would of denied it and say "it's always be Stefan" Well, Now it's different. A good different. I'm super happy. _

_Caroline and Klaus. Their not my favorite couple but Klaus makes Caroline happy. If Caroline is happy then so am I. I'm willing to put Klaus's and my problems in the past for her. I think this is going to be a good step for everyone - to put the past in the past. Hopefully. _

_Stefan. I don't really know what to say about him. I really don't. I've told him this morning about Damon and I. He seemed to take it well as Stefan always does. I feel bad that I just left after he said he was fine with it. I would've of have explained more but I guess I don't really need to. I will always love Stefan.. but not the way he wants me to. I love him as a brother. Not the way I feel about Damon. Stefan's a good guy and he'll find someone. I know it but it just won't be me. _

_My life will be different now. I know. Damon and I.. will have our ups and downs but I believe we can make this work. I do. _

_Well, We're at the motel now. I need to sleep. So, sweet dreams._

_Elena. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Damon's POV<em>**

_Dear.. Diary? _

_I hope that's how you start these things. Well, I saw Elena's journal open.. so I thought I would write a page for myself, you know. I don't understand what you write in here. I see no point. Why does Stefan do this? _

_Anywho.. I'm in my body. Finally. I love my body, not that I don't like being in Elena's body but I rather be in mine so I could fuck her senseless. ;) _

_Elena's sleeping soundly as I write this horrid journal entry. This is just horrid. She looks so beautiful. Just gorgeous. She's more woman then Katherine will ever be. a hundred times more. I'm going to make her so happy. Even if I have to kill myself to do it. _

_Okay, I'm not going to write in this anymore. Ugh. _

_Damon. _

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV <strong>

_Dear Diary!_

_I'm doing fanfuckingtastic! Klaus and I are having such a great time. I wish you guys could see but I guess you can't. I'm happy to say that I'm officially Klaus's. Not Tyler's, ew! right now, Klaus is trying to find a suitable suit for this dance that I organized at my school. He's looking very crazy because he's getting all flustered and frustrated because he can't seem to find a perfect suit. I'm happy to announce that I AM IN MY OWN BODY. My own beautiful lovely body._

_Klaus won't write in a journal that I bought him. I think writing our feelings in a journal will be great to get everything out, you understand? Yeah. I know right! _

_okay, well i have to go get frisky with Klaus. If you know what i mean. Hint hint. _

_Caroline._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for all the support for this story but I just felt Like it needed an end. I could write a sequel if you want me too.. <strong>_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, people who added this to their story alerts. **_

_**I would love to read your fanfics! Just ask, and I will! I would love to read them. :))**_

_**Thank you again. :)**_


	12. Want a sequel?

Hey everyone!

It's Marlene here. I was just posting this here to see if you wanted me to make a sequel, or not. If you want me to. I will because I enjoyed writing this story. I just wanted to see what was your opinion on this.

if you do, you can give me idea's on what you want to see in it, like smut, drama, etc; I would love to make some of it into the story.

Thank you for reading the story and let me know what you think! I owl ups love your feedback!

thanks,

Marlene. :) 3


	13. Sequel is up, y'all!

Hey everyone!

It's Marlene here, again! I've written a sequel! It's only a prologue though. I will post a chapter soon though.

It's called 'Just Ride.' Just go to my profile and it's there. :)

I hope you like it. :)

xoxox,

Marlene.


End file.
